Currently, banks provide financial data for people through bank statements. People may have difficulty determining their financial needs based simply on bank statements. Indeed, peoples' lives are variable and their financial needs change based on life events. For example, a person's financial needs change after having a child but a bank statement does not provide assistance in determining what to do next. Banks are continually looking to provide better service to people. However, there is no way to link banks to life events so that banks may assist a person in determining their financial needs. Accordingly, there is currently no product that is capable of organizing peoples' financial data and life events given the variability of peoples' lives.